For the Love of a Weasley
by wittynotclever
Summary: Felicity Jordan is constantly asking why she sticks with her friends. Why wouldn't she? Her life is filled with homework, friends, and the ever present need to help keep the Weasley Clan in line. So why does she do it? Simple. For the love of a Weasley.


"Please, Felicity, can't I please do, just this once?" Dominique pleaded.

I turned to look at her, my long black hair held in my hand. "No," I said with finality. "No one touches my hair except for me." It was true. I even cut it myself, which is probably why the ends were always just a little bit off. I kinda liked it, since it made it different from my sister's.

Dom pouted and despite turning back around, I could still see her reflection in my mirror. I closed my eyes and blindly continued to braid my hair. Dom had this way of making me do whatever she wanted when she pulled her puppy dog face. I have no idea what it was about that face, but I could never resist it.

The bed shifted under me as I heard Dom get up and make her way to my closet. "Fine, if I can't do your hair, at least let me pick out what you're going to wear!" she protested. My eyes snapped open and I looked down at what I had on.

"What's wrong with what I have on?" I asked, somewhat offended. Dom cast me look over her shoulder that clearly said every part of what I had on was wrong. I huffed as I continued to braid my hair. Sure, my jeans had holes in them, and sure, my t-shirt of the Weird Sisters was a little worn, but it's not like I was trying to impress anyone.

"Don't you want to at least look nice?" Dom asked. "I mean, _everyone _will be there and it'll be so much fun!"

I easily tied off the braid and turned to Dom. "First off, the Weasley-Potter End of Summer Get Together and fun do not go in the same sentence unless 'is not' is between them. And second, I don't see why I have to look nice. It's not like anyone there is going to care," I said.

Dom started to say something, then snapped her mouth shut and almost seemed to try and bury herself in my closet. I frowned and walked over to her. "Dom," I started slowly, suddenly wary of what was going on. "Is there something wrong?" She stuck her head out of the closet only long enough for me to see her shake her head. I crossed my arms and just looked at her back, knowing eventually she would tell me.

After what seemed like ages, she reluctantly pulled her head out of my closet and turned to face me, fiddling nervously with the edge of her sweater. "Well, um, you know that, uh… notebook you have?" she mumbled, her eyes flashing up to meet mine. I nodded slowly, still not sure where the conversation was going. She took a deep breath and rushed through her next few words. "I sorta kinda read through it when you and your mum were out getting dinner," she spilled out, saying it in about one breath.

My stomach sank. "You what?" I shrieked. Dom took a step back and seemed to inch closer to the safety of my closet. "How could you? That's supposed to be private!" My eyes instantly locked onto the little black notebook sitting on my nightstand. Without even thinking, I ran over to it and snatched it from its spot. I sank down on my bed and flipped through it frantically, not sure what I was looking for.

Dom hesitantly sat down beside me. She knew what I was like when I got into that kind of mood. Last time I had, I had nailed my sister in the head with the television remote. "Felicity, I'm sorry," she started. "I was looking for my shoe and I accidentally knocked it off. I swear, I only saw one page, that was it."

I had started to calm down, enough that I was about to ask Dom exactly which page she saw when someone cleared their throat at the door. We both looked up and there stood my younger sister, Felicia. She flipped her perfectly straight hair behind her shoulder before saying, "Do you mind keeping it down? Some of us are trying to read." Before Dom and I could say anything in response, she turned on her heel and flounced down the hallway to her room.

There was a moment of silence before Dom spoke. "I still don't know how she isn't adopted," the blonde said. I had to agree with her. Felicia Marin Jordan was perfect in every way, at least to almost the entire population of the world. She had flawless skin, perfectly groomed hair and was, according to almost the entire male population of Hogwarts, the hottest witch ever. The teachers loved her, too. Somewhere inside her unnaturally pretty head, she had inherited my mum's smarts. She got perfect marks and was considered, quote, "the Hermione Granger of our generation" (not my quote, my dad's). Even my father was convinced that she could do no wrong.

The list of people that saw her for what she really was…well, it's short in comparison to those that worship her. Let's see, that short list includes me, Dom, two of my best mates, Lorcan Scamander, and, best of all, my mum.

Mum liked me the best, and I know sound like a spoiled brat when I say that. You don't have any idea, though. I was older than Felicia by a little over a year, but somehow, I always ended up in her shadow. For instance, when I told my parents that I had been chosen to be the announcer for Quidditch matches from second year until I graduated, they were excited for about three seconds before Felicia butted in with how she had scored full marks on all of her end of term exams. After a while, it started to get just the tiniest bit annoying.

Dom had taken advantage of my space out and all but jumped back into my closet. I swear if it was any bigger she would have tried to disappear into it. Every couple of seconds a shirt, pants, or other articles of clothing would be thrown in a pile behind her. I rolled my eyes and continued flipping through my notebook. "So, Dom, what page was it that you saw?" I asked, my momentary freak out finished.

She didn't come out of the closet, just kept rifling through my clothes. "Dom?" I asked again, assuming she didn't hear me. Slowly, Dom pulled her head out from the clothes, holding up a top and a pair of jeans that I never wore.

"What about this?" she said. "I think it'd look really nice on you."

I shook my head, holding up the notebook. "It's not really me, Dom. But, seriously, just tell me which page you saw. It's not like I'm going to be mad."

Dom dropped the shirt and jeans she was hold and turned to the door, like she was trying to hear something. "Did your mum just call us?" she asked, now obviously trying to avoid the question.

"Felicity! Dominique! Come down, we're about to leave!"

"Be right down, Mum!" I called back. I turned to Dom, who had tried to quickly run out of the bedroom. "Dominique Antoinette Fleur Melissa Weasley, get your arse over here and show me the bloody page you saw!" I hissed.

She turned around with a pained expression on her face, but made her way over to where I was sitting. She sat down and grabbed the book from my hands rifling through the pages. Footsteps echoed on the stairs as my mum came up. "Hurry up!" I whispered. Dom shot me a look, but kept looking. Finally, she stopped and handed it back to me. I glanced down at the page and my heart skipped a beat.

At that moment, my mum appeared at the door. "Are you two ready? We should be leaving now."

Dom nodded, saying, "We'll be down in just a second, Aunt Addy." My mum smiled and closed the door on her way out. As soon as she did, I sprang up.

"You saw _this_ page?" I shrieked. "This one? Right here?"

Dom nodded. "Yes, Felicity," she said with an irritated tone. "That would be why I turned it to that page. I don't see why it's a big deal. I think it's cute that you like—"

"It was supposed to be a _secret_, Dom!" I retorted, glaring at her. "You know how hard it is to keep those around your crazy family?"

Dom stood up and inched towards the door. "Speaking of my crazy family," she said. "We should really get going before your mum forcibly takes us along."

I hesitated, but then put the book down. "Fine, but if you tell anyone, I swear I'll—"

"Felicity, calm down, I'm not going to tell anyone," Dom reassured. "It'll be our little secret."

I rolled my eyes as we made our way downstairs. "Since when has anything every stayed a secret?"


End file.
